Justin the Monster Hunter
by terboDC1980
Summary: Justin decides to test himself and summon a powerful monster. Is he in over his head? Also Max summons his separate conscience. Warning: m/m and a serious dose of hentai.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**Justin Russo Monster Hunter**

**Chapter 1: The summoning**

* * *

Warning: m/m Mastin (Jusax?) and a serious dose of hentai. Note this is set when Justin becomes a monster hunter and Max separates his conscience, soon after all the other monsters are rounded up, but Max and his little conscience (played by cute little Moisés Arias) are still working things out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The summoning**

Justin was feeling pretty confident. He was pretty sure he'd win the Wizard Competition, and besides he was already a certified monster hunter.

He was a pretty experienced monster hunter now, after that whole weird experience with Max and his 'conscience' (who knew that Max's little conscience was so cute? Not that Max wasn't really cute too… _Justin stop that!) _Justin had been struggling with his feelings about his little brother for awhile, and they had gotten much worse since Max had become a tall handsome youth.

It was late on a Sunday night. The Sub shop was closed, Alex was off with Harper, his parents were out on some date night, and Max was up in his room probably asleep, or maybe with his conscience if he had not figured out how to re-integrate him yet.

Justin went down to the lair, deciding that he needed to show that he could handle something a little more challenging that a stupid groping Level One or Two monster. He'd found a spell in an old book at Wizteck that would summon a really challenging monster, Cuth-something.

Justin donned his monster-hunter gear, thinking he looked pretty cool in his special Velcro vest, and his black cargo pants. He got all his equipment ready, and opened the door to the wizard world. _I'll show them, _He thought. _I'll show Alex and that smarty-pants Beast-tamer, and Alex's cute boyfriend Mason that I can be tough too!_

He dug out the old book he'd found. It was called the 'Necronomicon,' which he had never heard of, and he had trouble translating. Zeke of all people, now that he knew that Justin was a Wizard, had been really helpful in translating some of it so that he could at least pronounce it. _Probably only with our alien language club could I say this at all!_

_"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh _

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh!" _

Justin felt a strange tingling all through his body. And of all things, he started to get an erection.

"Cthulhu R'lyeh

_Cthulhu__ R'lyeh! _

_wgah'nagl fhtagn!"_

And right at the end, Justin sneezed, allergies in the lair. So the spell went awry, probably saving Justin's life in the end.

But the spell partly worked. Out of the Wizard Portal erupted an amorphous creature, sort of like a massive octopus, but with a body, and many tentacles. It was huge, and it saw Justin immediately.

"Oh, no." Justin whimpered, even as four tentacles grasped his arms and legs, lifting him effortlessly in the air.

"Whooo summons meee?" It demanded. Other tentacles easily tore off his vest and pants, and even his Captain Jim-bob boxers, leaving him completely naked and hanging in the air as the creature examined him. His wand fell to the ground in a corner. Almost as embarrassing, his cock was still erect.

"I am Ju-Justin Russo, a Wizard. Who-who are you?" Justin managed to whimper, as tendrils slithered over his body. He felt a terror deep inside as the thing seemed to laugh.

"I am but a part of the Deep Lord Cthulhu. You summoned me, and now I will explore this world to see how compatible it is for conquest. You have strong magical powers; that is good. Now we will see what other use you have for my pleasure."

Justin shuddered as larger slimy tentacles slithered over his naked body. The original ones held him spread-eagled, but new ones emerged and grew from this huge thing that began to grope him all over. They were strong but sensitive, and each seemed to have a mind of its own. One writhed over his chest and touched his nipples. One slithered down and… _oh gosh…_ it wrapped around his hard cock, squeezing and feeling it. _Oh wow, that feels so good, even though this thing has captured me. Why is it doing this?_ Then Justin felt another tentacle slithering between his muscled glutes, and before he could resist, it probed into his anus. Justin groaned against his will as the tentacle wormed inside his ass.

Justin hung in the air as minutes passed and the thing continued to violate him. He was losing consciousness, his body supported by several tentacles while others were caressing his bare skin. A few grew small mouth-like orifices at the tips, and two of these latched onto his nipples. One was wrapped around his hard eight-inch cock, rhythmically squeezing and releasing the thick shaft like it was milking him, while the tip of the tentacle was poking into his piss slit. Another appendage was slowly fucking in and out of his ass, worming deeper inside the young wizard, but not physically harming him.

But at the same time, the creature was reading his mind, learning his secrets, draining his energy…

* * *

_Who can save Justin? Max? Max's Conscience? Zeke?_

Tune in and fine out!


	2. Chapter 2: Max to the Rescue?

**Justin Russo Monster Hunter **

**Chapter 2: Max to the Rescue?**

* * *

Warning: m/m Maju (Jusax?) and a serious dose of hentai. Note this is set when Justin (David H.) becomes a monster hunter and Max (Jake T. A.) separates his conscience, soon after all the other monsters are rounded up, but Max and his little conscience (played by cute little Moisés Arias) are still working things out.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Max was wrestling with his conscience. Well, not exactly wrestling.

"Do you _really_ think we should be doing this?" Max's conscience asked him for the umpteenth time that week (though this was the first time he'd asked about this particular thing).

Max had the smaller boy's shirt off and was unbuttoning his baggy jeans. "Well, you said this is how other people see me, so I was wondering what else they see. And I told you, your name is 'Roy.'" Max added.

Conscience tilted his head and thought, _Well, at least we're not hurting anyone else by doing this. Maybe psychologically scarring ourselves…_

Max fell back on the floor as he yanked Conscience's jeans and boxers down. "Holy crap, I'm huge!"

The little guy's semi-hard cock flopped out and it looked like it was ten inches long, uncut and very thick. "I only look huge; how many times do I have to tell you? I look like you appear to other people (Except Justin and a few others who see you the way you really are). You're fifteen and you have a big dick for your age, between 6 and 7 when you are all excited. It's big compared to most of your little friends in PE in the showers. Your older brother still has a couple of inches on you. Plus some girth. He's a big boy with a big wand!" Conscience smirked at his little wizard joke.

"Can I feel it?" Max asked in a whisper, looking up at Conscience.

The small guy sighed. "You can do whatever you want! I am you! You can do whatever you want to me. It will be kind of like jerking off."

Max grinned. _Who knew screwing up a spell could be so cool? _He wrapped his hand around Conscience's cock, and felt it immediately get harder, as his did. He started to undo his jeans, but Conscience did it for him, and a moment later, the little guy was holding Max's rock-hard cock in his hand.

"I have to admit," Conscience said in a whisper as he slowly stroked Max's hard teenage cock, "This is really exciting. Is this when I become the guilty conscience?"

"You got that right, Roy." Max groaned. And a few seconds later, they had managed to get each other naked.

"What do you want to do?" Conscience asked softly, as he slowly stroked Max's hard teenage cock. Since he was part of Max, he wasn't a full person exactly, but because of the spell misfire, he had feelings and a real body, and he could mostly think on his own. His only restriction was that he was still sort of Max's conscience, so he had to point out when he was being bad. Fortunately, playing with himself was not wrong.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Max wiggled his eyebrows.

Conscience grinned. "_We_ want to mess around with our hot older brother, but _I_ feel really conflicted about that! And, honestly, playing with myself is pretty fun."

Max blushed. "Oh gosh, of course you would know that I… like… Justin."

"Yup, of course. He is kind of hot though. Really nice body for a nerd."

"So if he wanted to mess around…?"

"Then of course your conscience would be fine with that!" Conscience thought, _Oh my gosh, we might get to do it with Justin! And it is not wrong if he wants to! Oh gosh! We have secretly been hot for our older brother since we even understood how to get off and saw him stroking his big cock in the bathroom that night…_

"So maybe we can figure out a way to seduce him." Max grinned.

"I think we could definitely work on that." Conscience grinned, slowly stroking Max's hard teen cock. "Want to go see what he's doing now?"

"Yeah!" Max's face lit up. "I guess we should put some clothes on." He grabbed his wand, made a gesture, and suddenly he and Conscience were both wearing matching sleeveless baggy nylon shirts and equally baggy long basketball shorts. Conscience's shorts went down to his calves.

"Interesting wardrobe choice." Conscience muttered as they headed down to the Lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lair, Justin moaned as the creature pulled him close, tentacles writhing over him, caressing him. One mouth-like tip had enveloped the big head of his cock and was rhythmically sucking on it, working him slowly towards an orgasm. Another was wrapped around his thick 8-inch cock shaft, stroking and pumping him, and another was groping his big balls. Yet another, thicker one, was now buried deep in his previously virgin ass, thrusting in and out, rubbing his prostate with a bulbous head it had formed. Other tentacles fondled him, exploring his young athletic body. They oozed a slime that made him relaxed and willing to give in to the creature's mind probes. Two tentacles had grown an eye on the tip that were examining the athletic teen's body closely.

"What is happening to me? Why are you doing this?" Justin managed to ask between shallow breaths. _Gosh this is so disgusting but it feels amazing…_

But the only answer Justin got was the tentacle around the head of his cock sucking harder and deeper, taking more of his eight-plus inches inside of its translucent end. Then it began to milk him even more, rhythmically squeezing him like he was some kind of male cow. With another tentacle working his prostate with amazing skill, he did not last long.

"Ohh, nooo!" Justin shouted as his cock began to spurt out shot after shot of thick teen cum into the thing's sucking mouth. His body spasmed and his hips instinctively thrust from the intensity of his orgasm, but the thing held him in place. And it kept sucking, even though his cock was sensitive. "No, please stop!" He whimpered.

* * *

Max heard his brother scream even through the heavy food-locker door to the Lair. He looked to his Conscience. "Justin's in trouble!" And without any more hesitation, he drew his wand and rushed into the room. What he encountered was maybe the last thing he expected.

The Wizard World portal was open, and extending out of it was this huge gray-brown octopus-like thing, with all these big tentacles. And they were holding Justin! And he was… naked! And _what_ are they doing to him? Several things went through Max's adolescent mind at the same time: _Justin's naked—wow he looks so hot! OMG that creature is like sucking or raping Justin! He's got a hardon and wow he's big! I better help him! Maybe he'll be grateful!_ But he had no idea what this thing was, or how to stop it. "Roy, what's that thing!"

Conscience looked alarmed, and backed towards the door. "It's a Cthuloid monster, they are really high level. I don't know how it got in here!"

"Is it hurting Justin?"

"I don't know. I think it's… draining him somehow. I've never heard of anything quite like this." Conscience hated to realize it, but seeing Justin like that, all splayed out naked and erect, was giving him a big hardon. _I guess the baggy shorts were a good choice after all._

Justin heard the boys talking, and from his delirium, he managed to look over at them. "Max! Get out! Save yourself! This thing is too strong!" As he was talking, another tentacle slithered towards his mouth.

But it was too late. The thing had detected Max and Conscience. _More victims to drain! _New tentacles sprang out to grab for Max and his little companion…


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Monsters

Justin Russo Monster Hunter

* * *

Warning: m/m Maju (Jusax?) and a serious dose of hentai. Note this is set when Justin (David H.) becomes a monster hunter and Max (Jake T. A.) separates his conscience, soon after all the other monsters are rounded up, but Max and his Conscience (played by cute little Moisés Arias) are still working things out.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love and Monsters

* * *

Before Max and Conscience could react, new long tentacles snaked out of the creature and grasped their arms.

Justin groaned in despair as the thing captured his brother. _No! Please let Max go! You have me!_

_Feeding on you has given me energy, but I want more! Ahh, another Wizard; and an enchanted creature! I sense the Wizard is important to you… then you shall watch as I examine and drain him as well. And this other little being, he is quite interesting…_

Justin watched in dread as the creature drew Max and Conscience close to him, then the tentacles easily ripped off their clothing, leaving them as naked as he was. He had to admit he was shocked to see how hugely hung Conscience was, even as the tendril tentacles slithered over the boys' bodies, wrapping around their hardening cocks. Max also had a very respectable cock.

"Justin what is this thing!?" Max gasped as a tentacle began to probe his little butt. "Ohh! What the—?"

"I told you, it's a Cthuloid monster!" Conscience snapped.

Justin realized that somehow the creature—maybe through the slime on its tentacles, or maybe through magic—was causing some kind of narcotic effect. Justin was overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. He felt ashamed about his ego for summoning this thing, and embarrassed about hanging here naked and erect in front of his brother. He felt terrible that Max was now trapped in his mistake, not to mention humiliated that his little brother had walked in on him naked and basically being raped by a monster… but on some level he also didn't feel it. Instead he was turned on by the creature's disgusting groping, and even more so by seeing his handsome younger brother also naked and erect and excited—even while being abused—by the thing's lewd caresses. "He's right Max, it's some high-level monster I summoned, thinking I could control it with my monster-hunter abilities. I'm so sorry!" Justin groaned as the creature wrapped even more tightly around him. The tentacle in his ass resumed its in and out motion, stimulating the little gland inside him. The tube over the end of his cock began to rhythmically suck him again, and he got hard again against his will.

"Ohh man!" Max groaned as he felt a slimy tentacle worm sinuously up into his ass, while another wrapped around the base of his hard cock. Another went across his slender but defined chest, suction cups toying with his sensitive nipples. Then another tentacle appeared with an opening at the tip. It closed over the head of Max's teen cock and began to suck on it. _Wow, that feels pretty awesome!_ Max thought with his usual (apparent) bizarre inability to understand what was really going on. "Justin, did you try to summon a jack-off monster or something?"

"Of course not!" Justin snapped. _At least not consciously._ Then he was unable to stifle a moan as the thick tentacle in his ass thrust a few inches in and out several times, with a nasty wet squishing noise. _I heard that having something up your butt can feel good, stimulating your prostate gland and all; that's why guys do that together. But I never imagined that it could feel __**this**__ good!_

"Well you did a pretty good job anyway!" Then, coincidentally, Max added, "And, I never thought something up my butt could feel so good, but it's like _wow_! And this other thing on my dick is gonna make me crazy dude." Max relaxed his body as the creature spread his lean legs wider to more easily accept its tentacle fucking him. "Oh, yeah…" Max sighed.

The creature pulled the Russo boys closer, so they were facing each other only a couple of feet apart.

Justin gulped, trying not to stare at his hot younger brother, splayed out naked in front of him. "Um, this is kinda awkward."

"Dude, it's all good. I never thought we'd be naked together like _this_ though." Max grinned bravely, maybe a little more than he felt. But he was a fifteen-year-old boy who was being turned on more incredibly than he could imagine. And even better, he was facing his hot naked older brother who he'd had a crush on for awhile now. "Wow you got a big dick!" He smirked, seeing Justin's eight-inch thick hard cock inside the translucent sucking thing, now fully hard again. As he watched, the tube pulled back on Justin's cock until it was just around the head, leaving the older Russo's shaft exposed and glistening with some kind of slime. Then a slender tentacle wrapped around the firm flesh and began to slide up and down his pole.

After he managed to recover his composure from this hot feeling, Justin watched as the tube enveloping the head on his brother's hard rod pushed the foreskin back to expose his sensitive glans. "You're doing pretty well yourself." Justin said quietly, _Wow Max looks like he is six or seven inches long already. And the rest of his body is really developing. He's… gorgeous._

Despite Justin's best efforts, he felt himself getting turned on even more from watching the thing milking his little brother's cock. It pulsed around his young rod, and pushed a thickening tentacle deeper up into his little butt, thrusting in and out. As the tentacle on Max's chest slipped down to his waist, tendrils writhed over his lean body and found his nipples.

Then as he felt his orgasm nearing, Justin felt the tendril that had been fondling his balls circle around the sack at the base and gently squeeze. It didn't hurt exactly but it felt strange. At the same time, the sucking and stroking tentacles slowed. _It's not going to let me cum so soon this time, _he realized. _It wants to prolong it. Maybe it is feeding off our emotion of pleasure. Maybe it took one time to get a better feel for how to stimulate us. _He looked over at Max, who seemed to be almost blissing out. One tentacle was holding his cock shaft while the one engulfing the head was just pulsing slightly. There was a thin tendril around Max's balls as well.

Then, as it moved Max and Justin even closer, just a foot apart facing each other, it released its tendril on Justin's left pec at the same time it released the one tweaking Max's little left nipple. Then the thing began to pull Justin's right hand toward Max's chest, and Max's right hand to Justin's.

"What's it doing?" Max asked, looking perplexed and now a little scared.

"I… I don't know, Maxie." Justin flexed his fingers just as his hand came in contact with Max's smooth, light brown chest. He felt his little brother's fingers brush against his pec at the same time. The older Russo boy shivered and his skin near Max's hand erupted in goosebumps.

"Wow Justin, your chest is so muscular." Max breathed, his voice full of awe. His hand flattened on his brother's firm, blocky pectoral. "I can feel your heart beating so hard."

"Your chest is really… nice." Justin said without thinking, letting his fingers graze over Max's skin, touching the boy's tender little nipple.

Suddenly their eyes met, brown to hazel, and they both deep-down realized their feelings for each other. Max whimpered and almost came. "J-justin? He stared at his brother, eyes full of longing.

"I'm here Maxie. I'll get us out of this somehow." Justin wanted desperately to hold his slim brother, but the creature would only allow him to caress the youth's warm chest. Then Justin realized that the thing was starting to milk and fuck them in unison, with the same rhythm. It would go faster, then slower and tighten on their balls.

"Justin, this is crazy; it's gonna make me cum!" Max whined. At the same time, he had seemingly unconsciously begun caressing his brother's muscular chest. His thumb grazed the left nipple and Justin shivered.

* * *

While the Russo boys had become wrapped up in each other (so to speak), Conscience struggled, but he was in a similar situation several feet away. Tentacles held his small body with his legs spread wide, while others began to caress him obscenely. One spiraled around and around his huge cock, then the tip teased his big purple head. The creature roughly thrust a surprisingly large tentacle up into Conscience's ass, and he moaned, seeming to enjoy it. Then a 'mouth' tentacle came for his cock, engulfing the big mushroom head and sucking eagerly. The spasming translucent tube descended further and further down onto Conscience's huge pole, while the tentacle that had been gripping his shaft moved down to wrap around his large balls.

"Yeah, take me…" Conscience moaned. "Suck me, monster!"

The Russo boys, though neither could deny the pleasure the creature was giving their bodies, were both shocked to hear Conscience actually encouraging it.

The room was filled with the sounds of slithering wet tentacles, and the obscene slurping and sucking of the mouths on the three youths' cocks.

"Justin…" Max groaned. The mouth on his cock suddenly descended almost all the way down over his shaft, and it began to pulsate with rhythmic muscular contractions, milking the boy's swelling meat. His fingers dug into his brother's chest and his hips flexed against the tentacle now swiftly jabbing in and out of his stretched ass. "Ohh gawd!" Max wailed, arching his back as he came. His cock spurt globs up into the transparent mouth, which the tube 'swallowed' along its length back to the creature.

Justin almost came just watching, but the thing would not let him yet. And he watched in horror as, after only giving Max a moment to rest, it began to work him over once again…

_So strong…_ the monster gloated. _So full of young energy and power!_

* * *

Is there no hope? Can anyone save them? Review and tune in for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Let Conscience be your Guide

**Justin Russo Monster Hunter**

Warning: m/m Maju (Jusax?) and a serious dose of hentai. Note this is set when Justin (David H.) becomes a monster hunter and Max (Jake T. A.) separates his conscience, soon after all the other monsters are rounded up, but Max and his Conscience (played by cute little Moisés Arias) are still working things out.

_Previously…_

_"Justin…" Max groaned, his young teen voice cracking. The mouth on his cock suddenly descended almost all the way down over his shaft, and it began to pulsate with rhythmic muscular contractions, milking the boy's swelling meat. His fingers dug into his brother's chest and his hips flexed against the tentacle now swiftly jabbing in and out of his stretched ass. "Ohh gawd!" Max wailed, arching his back as he came. His cock spurt globs up into the transparent mouth, which the tube 'swallowed' along its length back to the creature._

_Justin almost came just watching, but the thing would not let him yet. And he stared in horror as, after only giving Max a moment to rest, it began to work him over once again…_

Is there no hope? Can anyone save them?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let Conscience be your Guide**

Justin moaned as the small tendril-like tentacle tightened around and pulled on his ballsack, almost like a warning:_ you cannot cum yet. _But watching Max in the throes of his orgasm (not to mention feeling his little brother's heart pounding as he held his hand on Max's hot chest) was such a turn-on.

The younger Russo shook and writhed, his hips thrust again and again, and his head went back as he gave in to the intense pleasure. As he slowly came down from the high, he looked at Justin again, blinking and smiling shyly. "Wow, um, that was… wow." Then he looked down at the tentacle still milking on his cock. "Hey! A little sensitive down there!"

Surprisingly, it almost stopped moving except for a few slight contractions, as if responding to his complaint. "Wow, Justin, I don't think it wants to actually hurt us, but it wants… something."

"Maxie, are you okay?" Justin still had his hand on his brother's chest through all of Max's contortions and he could feel the boy's heart starting to slow back down.

"Yeah… I guess so; it was just really… wow, like the most intense ever. Was it the same for you?"

"It was pretty intense." Justin agreed._ And I guess not over._ The thing on the head of his cock was starting to suck harder again, and the muscled tube of flesh up in his ass resumed its slow fuck in and out of him. He had to admit that he'd never seen his cock so big and thick, and the head look so dark and engorged. And it did feel… amazing. Even the tentacle moving in his ass felt… good.

Max was staring shamelessly at his hot brother, and ran his fingers down to feel Justin's hard six-pack. "Dude you really have an amazing body," he whispered.

_Oh god, Max is feeling me up, and it feels so nice…_ "Um, thanks Maxie. You're looking really great yourself." He gulped.

Max moaned as the thing on his cock began to suck in earnest again. "Jeeze it's a hungry thing, but it feels so good. You think it will let us go when it's had its fill?"

"I don't know; I hope so. Oh, god!" Justin gasped as the thing began to fuck him a little faster. A tentacle slithered out and around his narrow waist to hold him still, allowing it to get maximum thrust up into his already abused hole. He closed his eyes for a moment, and thought he felt it probing around in his colon somewhere before it would pull mostly out and rub hard against his gland. Suddenly he remembered that the ancient Mayans, when they wanted to get very intoxicated, would actually use an alcoholic mix as an enema, since the alcohol would be absorbed directly into their bloodstream from 'in there.' The thing must be using that way to drug them…

Then Justin felt something else on his cock… he opened his eyes, and to his shock, Max had reached down further and was sliding his fingers through Justin's back bush, touching the base of his cock. It sent a shiver of thrill through his body. "Max, what are you doing!?"

"Nothing…" His little brother said guiltily. "I just was curious how you felt. You're so hot, Justin." He worked his hand down onto the base of Justin's hard cock, and suddenly the tendril that had been holding the older Russo's shaft slithered up to grab Max's wrist also, as if guiding him, helping him to stroke his brother. The mouth tentacle continued to suck obscenely on just the big purple head of the older Russo's cock.

"Oh gosh, Maxie that feels good." Justin whispered. He looked at Max, and was amazed to see his little innocent brother with lust-glazed eyes.

"You like your little bro jerking your big cock for you, Guiseppe?" Max asked, using his pet nickname for his brother. He looked at Justin then, smiling crookedly, his expression one of… satisfaction? He slowly stroked the shaft of his brother's thick, slime-covered cock.

"Yeah… yeah Maxie, it feels great." Justin trembled. He felt almost drugged from the pleasure. He sensed his leg brush against Max's and realized that the thing was bringing them even closer together, bodies only inches apart and legs entangling as the thing shifted its grip on them. The feeling of Max's warm, smooth legs against his was so nice. He reached up and ran his fingers through Max's shaggy soft brown hair, put his hand on the back of his little brother's neck. He pulled Max closer, closed his eyes, and then their lips touched.

As Max moaned and returned the kiss, Justin nearly came again, but the thing wouldn't let him. In fact, it paused in its vacuuming on his cock and pulled him closer to Max, spreading his little brother's legs wide open… Justin lost his hold on Max's chest, his fingers sliding down over his lean ridged tummy, to his sexy crotch with his little bush. Then he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his fingers around his sweet little brother's warm, hard cock.

"Oh… Justin!" Max broke the kiss and gasped. "Oh yeah!" He breathed, and then pulled on his brother's thick cock in response.

"Max, I…" Justin paused, looking into his brother's eyes. "I hope that after this we can…"

Max grinned then. "You bet, man!" Then his expression changed as suddenly the thing began to aggressively work both of them at the same time. The mouths resumed their sucking in earnest and they both felt the tentacles in their asses grow and pulsate. "Oh wow Justin, I guess it is still hungry!"

"I guess so—" Justin was interrupted by a cry from Conscience.

In their bonding they had almost forgotten the little guy. They both looked over to see him hanging in the air, his arms and legs pulled out fully so he was spread-eagle. A huge tentacle seemed to be thrusting in and out of his little round ass, another large one engulfed his amazingly big cock and was pulsating around it, and yet another was slithering into his mouth. Two smaller ones appeared to be pinching his small boyish nipples. His eyes were closed, and he didn't seem to be in pain; in fact his was thrusting his little hips back and forth like he was enjoying the creature's obscene tentacle rape. "Yeah! Take me you beast! Fuck me and suck my big cock, you know you want my magical juice!"

Concience's cock spewed out a huge volume of cum, so much that some oozed out around the tentacle-mouth, choking it. Then, as the mouth sucked Conscience's milk inside itself, the entire creature began to shudder. Then it began pulling away from all three of them, lowering them and retracting its tentacles.

"What's happening?" Max asked, sounding almost disappointed.

The thing slithered out of the Wizard World Portal, leaving behind only the slimy traces of its presence.

Conscience grinned. "I was too much for it, because I am a being of conscience, it felt guilty for abusing you and left."

"That-that's it?" Justin was incredulous.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes it's just like that with magic." Conscience shrugged. "Hey, do you think we could all fit in the shower? I feel really nasty with all this slime and all, and magic won't clean it off."

"I think a shower could be arranged." Max said with a mischievous grin. He found his wand and with a twirl, the three naked teen guys were standing in the shower together.

"This should be interesting." Conscience sighed to himself, as he felt someone already groping his little butt.

* * *

_Please review! Want more?_


	5. Chapter 5: Conscience Unchained

**Justin Russo Monster Hunte**r

Note: _Did a few edits on 6-16; hope I cleaned it up some!_

* * *

Warning: m/m Maju (Jusax?) and a serious dose of hentai. Note this is set when Justin (David H.) becomes a monster hunter and Max (Jake T. A.) separates his conscience, soon after all the other monsters are rounded up, but Max and his Conscience (played by cute little Moisés Arias) are still working things out.

_Previously…_

"Yeah, you know, sometimes it's just like that with magic." Conscience shrugged. "Hey do you think we could all fit in the shower? I feel really nasty with all this slime and all, and magic won't clean it off."

"I think a shower could be arranged." Max said with a mischievous grin. He found his wand and with a whirl, the three naked teen guys were standing in the shower together.

"This should be interesting." Conscience sighed to himself, as he felt someone already groping his little butt.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

Max had transported them into the shower upstairs, and the three of them were all together in the tub. Justin was facing the controls, Conscience behind him, facing Justin's back, and Max behind Conscience. The elder Russo got the water going, and when it was warm, turned on the shower. Of course he was bent over at first, and Conscience could not help admiring Justin's muscular ass. His cock immediately grew again to its former huge size.

Meanwhile Max was getting horny again, feeling up Conscience's cute little butt and the rest of his smooth body. When the warm shower hit them, he immediately started to soap himself and Conscience, working the slime off.

"Thanks Max, that's nice." Conscience sighed. "Pass me the soap." He then proceeded to soap and caress Justin, who had gotten very shy and quiet. He jumped when Conscience slipped his hand between the elder Russo's perfectly sculpted ass cheeks and soaped away all the slime. He spread Justin's ass with his other hand and just lightly ran his fingers over Justin's little pink hole. "Just relax…" he said under his breath.

"Everybody okay?" Max asked from the back, his question directed mostly at Justin. He wasn't quite so deferential in his washing of Conscience, shamelessly groping the boy all over, and probing into his stretched (but recovering) ass.

"Yeah… feels really nice actually." Justin managed to choke out. He, like the other two young men, was fully erect again, despite having just shot out two huge loads just a little while earlier.

"Good deal!" Max said. "Let's all turn around and switch then."

They all carefully spun around and Justin began to soap and feel Conscience's tight little body, while he in turn washed Max's back.

"I think I got the best deal out of this." Conscience said, as he massaged Max's perky little butt.

"Yeah feels great Roy!" Max sighed, spreading his legs and leaning forward against the shower wall. "Have at it."

Justin, emboldened, slipped a soapy finger into Conscience's hole, and with the other hand reached around to grasp his hard cock. "You're so huge, man."

"Thanks, but yours is pretty great too, Justin. And of course, so is Max's." Neither Russo boy saw a strange green glow for a moment in Conscience's eyes, something that had not been there before.

Meanwhile, Max was groaning as Conscience was sliding a finger in and out of his spasming ass. "I thought I'd be sore, but that feels great! I wonder if you would fit…"

Justin felt Conscience's cock throb at Max's tentative offer._ Oh wow, Max would let him...? Would he let me?_

"I'd love to try, Max; I would be very gentle. I'd love to have you both fuck me as well." Conscience said in his cute little boy voice.

"We should probably get out of the shower before the hot water runs out." Justin, always the reasonable one (and needing a break from all the groping), suggested. "Let's go to my room."

Once they were all wrapped in towels and inside, Justin locked the door and put a spell on it. He looked at Conscience "There's no chance that creature can come back?"

"Not with the Portal closed, and you'd have to summon it again, which I guess you're not going to do!" He grinned.

"No way!"

"But it was kinda wild…" Max trailed off when the other two stared at him. "Come on! It got us off! I never came like that before!"

Justin blushed. It was true, that monster had given him the most intense orgasms of his life; though being entangled there with his hot younger brother probably had something to do with it too.

"Sooo?" Max grinned and dropped his towel. His hard seven-inch teen cock bobbed upwards. "What do we do next?"

Conscience licked his lips and dropped his own towel, revealing his thick nine-plus inch monster, which looked grotesquely huge on his small body. "Whatever you guys are up for, I am." Conscience almost leered.

Max looked over at his creation._ Roy seems a little more eager to play around since the monster encounter, which seems kind weird. Oh well, I'm sure he's fine!_

Justin stared for a long moment at the other two before finally pulling his towel off with trembling fingers. "I guess, if Conscience says it's okay…" His beautiful thick eight inches stood proudly up at a 45-degree angle.

Conscience looked hungrily from one Russo cock to the other. "As long as no one is hurt! Let me service you both," he said with a smile.

Max smiled back, though now he was feeling a little shy too. "You can do Justin first, Roy. I… I want to watch." He opened his legs and cradled his teen balls, his long cock wagging as his gaze flicked from his older brother to the sexy little magic incarnation of his conscience.

"Sounds good." Conscience grinned "Justin why don't you sit back on your bed and let me suck that big cock of yours?"

"Uh-um, okay." Justin was still shaky and self-conscious, standing here naked and hard with his brother and 'Roy' as Max insisted on calling him. _That's ridiculous; an hour ago, we were all being sucked and raped by a giant tentacle monster, and __**now**__ I feel shy? What is wrong with me? _He sat on the double bed, and spread his legs wide. He leaned back on his hands.

Conscience knelt down between his legs, and at first just ran his hands up and down over the elder Russo's muscular thighs, fingers getting closer to Justin's package at the top each time.

Max sat next to Justin, his gaze fixed on what Conscience was doing. "Bro, you are so hot…" He whispered, extending his hand to lightly touch his brother's pec.

"Oh god…" Justin moaned, as Conscience's hands reached his cock and balls, fingers gently exploring all over his tender skin. The kneeling youth traced lightly over his balls, then along the shaft, to the super-sensitive, pulsing glans. "That feels so good." He looked down just as Conscience aimed his cock forward, extended his tongue, and began to lick along the underside of the big thick shaft, right up to the base of the flared head.

Justin closed his eyes and remembered the tentacle pleasuring him the same way. He shuddered… but it was from pleasure, not horror. _I think this is even better than the monster._

Max groped Justin's chest more aggressively, turned on as he watched Roy licking his brother's dick. Then, as Roy smiled and took the head into his mouth, he mumbled, "Yeah dude, suck my brother's big cock!" He said 'cock' as naughtily as he could, loving how dirty he sounded.

As Conscience sucked hungrily on Justin's beautiful teenage manhood, he reached over to Max, sitting next to his big brother. Max's cock was just as hard, sticking up at an angle and eager for attention. Conscience wrapped his hand around the slightly smaller member and began to gently stroke it.

"Oh yeah Roy, that's nice." Max raised his slender left leg and hooked his knee over Justin's so they could be closer together but with their legs open for Conscience to service them. He put his left arm around his big brother, while still kneading Justin's pec and touching his nipple with his other hand.

Justin tentatively put one hand on Max's leg, running his fingers over the smooth light tan skin while watching Conscience suck more and more of his cock down his eager throat. "That feels so good!" He stared down, watching in fascination as the little guy took more and more of his rod.

Then, while still sucking, Conscience wormed his finger between Justin's muscled glutes to the young man's still-moist sphincter, gently toying with Justin's tender anus.

Justin whimpered, and, unable to resist the stimulation from Conscience's probing, raised his left leg and spread it out further, then propped his foot on the bedframe off the floor, exposing his ass more fully.

Conscience let Justin's cock pop out of his mouth for a moment. It slapped against his hard belly as Conscience sucked a finger into his mouth, soaking it with saliva, before he grasped the base of the shaft and engulfed it again, then probed the fingertip into Justin's puckered little ass. It was already fairly tight after the recent invasion, but he managed to slip his finger in. He moved it in and out a little, at the same time bobbing on the knob of Justin's manhood.

"Ooooh!" Justin's head fell back as Conscience's fingertip touched his prostate. _Oh gosh what am I doing? But it feels so good back there. I want something… I need something inside me again… gosh I feel so dirty._

Max was whispering in Justin's ear, "Is he doing a good job, bro? Do you like it? It looks so hot…" He was feeling Justin's chest while staring at Conscience sucking him, not to mention enjoying 'Roy' fondling his own aching cock. _Jeez, my brother is so freakin' sexy. That scene with the monster was kinda crazy, but now us together like this, with Roy turning us on… it's so cool seeing Justin let go and give in to being the hot guy he is! I hope he'll let me suck him too, his cock looks so awesome. I hope we can do everything._

Justin groaned as the finger probed deeper inside him, then began to work in and out, while Conscience sucked voraciously on his cock. Justin shivered every time Conscience touched his prostate. The little guy seemed to know what he was doing.

Then, Conscience released Justin's cock teasingly from between his lips, while still keeping a finger in the teen's hole. "Why don't you both lie back and relax?" He suggested soothingly.

The brothers looked at each other, then slowly laid back on the bed. Justin put both his feet up on the mattress and scooted his ass off the edge, giving Conscience even better access. Max grabbed some pillows to support their heads, then maneuvered his leg under Justin's this time and hooked their ankles together. He wanted to be able to watch what Conscience was doing, and keep his body as close to his hot brother's as possible. Then, to his surprise, while Conscience was still pushing his finger in and out of Justin, he scooted over to Max, aimed the younger teen's cock upward, and started licking around the purple head. "Oh, dude, wow you don't have to… but it's great if…" Max mumbled half incoherently as his pleasure centers shorted out.

But even as Conscience's mouth closed over the end of his cock, Max's left hand slithered over his brother's flat, heaving abs, down… until he found Justin's hard cock against his muscled tummy. He could feel the slick precum drooling against his hand as he fumbled to get a grip on the thick bobbing shaft, but smiled to himself when he heard his sexy brother groan appreciatively. "Like that, Justin? Like your little brother and Roy taking care of you?"

"M-max, it's so good… I love it! Ohhh!" Justin's eyes were closed; he was lost in this guilty pleasure.

Just then, Conscience had inserted two fingers into Justin's clutching ass, and began to push them in and out more aggressively, opening him up. Justin's anus, previously stretched by the monster's tentacle, began to relax again. Conscience kept sucking on Max, soon deep-throating the young teen's long curving seven inches with seeming ease while tickling Max's smooth tight balls.

After a couple minutes of this, the Russo boys moaning and grunting their enjoyment, Justin moaned, "Oh god, please, just give it to me…"

Conscience let Max's cock pop out of his mouth. "I think Justin wants it." He smiled and winked at the younger Russo, while moving his fingers in and out of Justin's ass, faster and deeper. "You want to do the honors?"

Max gulped._ To fuck my older brother? Could that be what he meant?_ "I don't think I could…" He whispered uncertainly, even as he looked over at his big hunky brother, lying on his back, in some kind of horny daze, with his eyes half-closed and legs propped up while Conscience finger-fucked him and Max fondled his leaking cock. _I kind of want Justin to fuck me…_

Then Max felt a finger slip into his own still-moist ass._ If that's what you want, then we can do that too._ It was Roy, in his head! How did he do that?

"Max, climb on your brother facing him, and I'll help you sit on his big cock. Then, I'll fuck him at the same time. Everybody will be happy." Conscience almost leered.

"Oh yeah!" Max practically hollered at the idea. He eagerly clambered over his brother and straddled Justin, splaying his long-fingered hands over his brother's hot pecs. _This is gonna be so awesome._

"Maxie…" Justin half-groaned. He seemed to almost be delirious. He stroked Max's hard cock, and tried to pull his little brother into an embrace. His own cock was now pinned under Max, who scooted just a little to stimulate it

Meanwhile, Conscience continued to finger-fuck Justin, then leaned in and began to lick Max's pink ass.

"Oh yeah!" Max moaned. He could feel Conscience's tongue probing around his little hole, then starting to push inside. It almost felt like a little tentacle.

Conscience replaced his tongue with fingers, and in no time Max was ready for the real thing. "Rise up and I'll guide your big brother into you, Max."

"Okay, Roy." Max was suddenly nervous. Just was… big.

Justin's eyes snapped open, as if he suddenly realized what Max and Conscience had planned. "Max! What are you—!?"

"It's okay bro, I really want to do this." Max said soothingly, caressing his brother's smooth chest as he rose up on his knees.

From behind them, Conscience grasped Justin's steely cock at the base and aimed it up. He applied some lube to warm, pulsing member, and gently pushed some up into Max's hot little channel. Then while gripping Justin's cock, with his other hand he held Max's hip. At the same time, the slender teen reached around and gently held the end of Justin's cock with his fingers, aiming it towards his bright pink ass. It took a little maneuvering, and Max had to lean back, but then they had it, and Justin's big blunt cock-head was at his entrance.

The boy lowered himself, and winced as he felt Justin's cock start to stretch him. _Oh wow, this is different!_

"Max… Maxie…" Justin whispered, his hands slipping tenderly over his brother's smooth lean chest, his eyes pleading. "I don't want it to hurt you!"

"It's okay, bro, I want you to do me." Max smiled crookedly as he sank down. The head of Justin's cock and a couple inches plowed up inside him, and Max's expression changed to open-mouthed surprise and a gasp of pain, and then pleasure as Justin's cock strafed his prostate. "Ohhh! Wow!"

"Are you ok?" Justin asked, hands on Max's hips. _Oh gosh his ass feels awesome! But… it's Max, it's my baby brother. What are we doing… this is wrong, it's incest. But oh man, he looks so cute, so… sexy. _Justin looked up into his brother's beautiful brown eyes, and he couldn't help himself. He gripped Max's skinny little hips and held on.

"Y-yeah, it's good, just kind of, wow." Max grinned bravely, though his butt-hole was kind of burning from Justin's big cock stuck up in him. It wasn't the same as the slippery, squishy tentacle, but as he started to move up and down, and felt it rub that spot inside him, it was better in a way. It was harder, and fucking him like a guy would do a guy. And it was _Justin_. Big, hunky, spazzy, hot Justin.

Conscience stood back and watched, an uncharacteristic leer on his face, as Justin's thick cock worked up deeper with each thrust, inch by inch, into Max's stretching ass. As the older Russo rocked his hips up, he exposed his ass more over the edge of the bed. Conscience let the brothers get settled into to their fucking, caressing each other as Max eventually got his older brother all the way inside his teen hole and was riding him nice and slow. Then he slipped his fingers into Justin's ass again and asked, "Are you ready for even more stimulation, Justin?"

The older Russo looked over, uncertain. "I… like what you are doing."

"But you want more?" Conscience teased, pushing his fingers in as far as they could go.

"Yeah, yeah I want it!" Justin grunted.

"You want it? You want my cock? Are you sure, Justin? It's pretty big." Conscience pulled out his fingers, stood up and held his fat nine-inch cock at the base, rubbing the blunt head up and down against Justin's hole. It leaked a lot of slippery, slimy precum, an almost unnatural amount. He rubbed the big spongy head against the older Russo's opening. Conscience licked his lips with his long, sinuous tongue…

"This is so hot, Roy's gonna fuck you while you're fucking me!' Max exclaimed with boyish enthusiasm.

"Oh gosh, I don't know if I can…" Justin mumbled uncertainly.

"Here goes…" Conscience held his cock steady and he started to push into Justin's still-tender ass. The sphincter ring muscle resisted at first… "Relax Justin…"

Justin gasped as he felt Conscience's monster push past and start to enter him, but Max's weight held him still. and he tried to take deep breaths. Next thing he knew, he felt the huge piston easing inside him. "Oh, gawd!" He groaned from the intense combination of pain and pleasure that Conscience's big cock was giving him. He flexed his hips and his own hard dick surged up inside Max.

"Oh… woah! It's okay bro." Max sighed, his fingers gripping Justin's flexing pecs as he rode out his brother's bucking.

Justin whimpered as he felt the huge marauder probing deeper and deeper inside his guts, rubbing back and forth over his prostate as it went, sending shocks of ecstasy through his body while stretching his young ass. The soft tentacle was one thing, but this was a firm rod of flesh that did not yield or bend so easily.

Conscience was obviously enjoying it too. His eyes were lidded, his jaw slack. His small boyish hands were now gripping Justin's sinewy hips, holding on as he started to work his monstrous cock in and out of the teen's hot tight ass. "So good…" he moaned.

Justin laid back on the bed, giving in to the dual raw pleasure of his cute young brother riding his cock, and the strange little stud fucking his raw ass. He wrapped a hand around Max's hard cock and stroked him, hoping to give his little brother some pleasure while his own body was being overloaded with crazy sensations. _When did I become this creature? _He wondered, as he felt the orgasm slowly building in his already aching balls.

At the same time, Max was looking lovingly down at his older brother while rocking on Justin's cock, enjoying the intimacy of their joining and at the same time the fullness inside him of Justin's big beautiful big dick thrusting up in his ass. He whispered almost inaudibly, "I love you, Justin…"

But Justin was struggling with the monster being rammed in into his ass, along with the guilty pleasure of his cock in his little brother's wonderfully tight, hot butt. His balls were tightening, and he knew he was going to shoot into Max at any moment, especially with Conscience's pole strafing his tender prostate over and over. "Oh, Max…"

"Do you like that cock, Justin?" Conscience whispered, as his fingers dug into Justin's thighs and he rammed the teen harder. "Do you like to be fucked? You love it, don't you, you naughty whore of a wizard! You are going to need to be punished after this! A spanking! That hot ass will have to be spanked!" Conscience snickered. A strange greenish light flickered in his eyes, brighter now. Something was happening.…

Max looked over his shoulder. "Roy, what's gotten into you?" But he was distracted by Justin's jacking his cock, not to mention his brother's fucking him faster and faster… he leaned back and started bouncing on Justin's cock so he could get the feeling even better… "Justin! I'm gonna…" He just groaned then while still riding on his brother's cock, and Justin kept jerking him, milking a load out of his young teen balls. Max's first shot hit Justin's chin, the next couple splattered over his chest and belly.

Justin's overworked balls also pulled up, as his cock was squeezed by his little brother's ass.

Conscience kept slamming his monster cock into the older teen wizard, feeling Justin's ass start to spasm with his impending orgasm. "That's it, cum Justin! Take it!" Conscience's entire body was starting to glimmer as he pumped faster and faster…

And then Justin felt like he was having a seizure as he came into Max… He held onto his brother's hips as his cock fired a load up inside Max's gripping ass… _Oh gosh, oh Max! I can't… I can't…_

* * *

The Russo brothers woke up sometime later, naked, entangled together in the 400 thread-count cotton pale blue sheets of Justin's bed. Max was half on top of his brother, his head cradled against Justin's shoulder, with the older Russo's arm protectively around him. Max's hand was on Justin's bare chest.

Justin woke up first, and froze. His eyes snapped open, realizing that he was naked and there was a naked person lying on him; and…

_Max! _

_Wait… What!?_ Memories came crashing back, or were they memories, or dreams or nightmares, or some combination? All he knew right now was that his cute naked brother was lying on him… and he could feel his naked… brother's… erection… against his leg.

Just then Max opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Justin, as if waking up naked in bed with him was the most natural thing. "Hey, bro. That was some crazy spell you cast last night! But it was fun right?"

* * *

_End… for now. What happened to Conscience, and where did he go?_

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review/comment!_


End file.
